mystery
by pennydumb
Summary: Momo wonders why he's been calling.


**mystery**

Momo lied. It's not like she's been doing something that would totally occupy her time and everything. She lied about being busy because she didn't know how to respond to him.

He called. Several minutes ago. She purposely did not pushed the green button. She pretended to be cleaning her wardrobe while her phone was ringing for what seemed like forever. She waited until he hung up. When the call was done, she immediately reached for her phone. She stared at his name in the call register.

She felt guilty. What was she doing? What if Shouto needed help? What if he's in danger or something? She felt stupid for waiting his call to end. But then, if she answered, what was she supposed to say? Is she supposed to be the first one to say hello or should she wait for him to greet her? But Shouto isn't the kind of guy to initiate anything. So that means she must start the conversation. What if she stutter while speaking? Shouto will think she's weird or creeped out or something.

Momo was embarassed by her own thoughts. She can feel her cheeks heat up for no reason. Or rather, for a certain reason that she's still unable to recognise. She brought a palm and tried calming down the blood from rushing rapidly to her face. This was problematic.

After sending the message to him that she was busy, her finger was absent-mindedly hanging above the call back button. She realised this and panicked. Momo immediately removed her finger from it and exited the call register.

Her back dropped onto the mattress. Her stomach was throbbing. No, she was not feeling hunger. Nor was it her monthly constipation. It was definitely something else. It wasn't painful. Her stomach seemed to want to get out of her body and fly across the sky. It's weird that she was thinking of it that way. Especially when she's picturing the face of a certain friend of hers who has red and white hair.

What was she should do now? Her books, notes, and homeworks were all piled up on her study table, still undone. She knew she must tend to them as soon as possible before bedtime falls. But now that she's pretty much distracted, she just wanted to lie down and wait for it to pass. Wait for her stomach to calm the freak down and realize that they cannot fly out of her body.

What was Shouto exactly doing to her?

As she was just about to sit up, her phone began ringing again. Her eyes immediately widened as she gripped tightly on it. She laughed nervously as she thought about choosing between her two option. Option one: she can just continue ignoring it and pretend that she's busy. Option two: answer the call and find out why he's calling for the second time now even after telling him that she's busy.

Because she was so lost at her thoughts, Momo didn't realize that her phone was no longer ringing and the person on the other line was now speaking to her. His voice basically startled her out of her trance. She almost dropped her gadget.

"-are you there, Yaoyorozu?"

"Y-Yes... I am here, Todoroki!" he used her surname so she thought she should call him by his surname as well. Her hands were still shaking.

"What's wrong? Is something happened?" oh, man. He probably heard her nervousness.

Momo slapped her cheeks lightly and contained her feelings, "Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry. Um.. is there something you need?"

But instead of Shouto's voice, she heard Denki taking over the line for a moment, "Shouto here would want to ask you a favor- hey, wait, she must-"

He was cut off but the line was still on. It was quiet for the next thirty seconds and Momo just watched as the seconds went by. Moments later, Shouto's voice came back.

"Yaoyorozu?"

"Yeah?" Momo answered as soft as possible.

"Are you really busy right now?"

No point at lying now. "Not really... Though I was thinking about doing our homework now. Why?"

Pause. Momo almost imagined Shouto was sighing by the sound of it.

"Todoroki?" it took all of her willpower to call for his presence on the other line.

"Actually..."

The suspense was killing her. And her stomach was doing their riggy-diggy job again. She didn't know if the reason why Shouto's pausing every now and then was due to weak connection or he was just doing it on purpose. Her fingers began fiddling at the hem of her pajamas as she hugged her knees, anticipating his next words.

"Nevermind."

Her heart dropped. Her stomach stopped jumping. And her forehead slightly wrinkled in confusion. Now it's her turn to pause and be silent. She didn't know why she suddenly felt a little... disappointed.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." And Shouto sounded like he's really sorry. Which made Momo even more confused. What was that? What was he trying to say? Why did he ask if she's busy or not? Why did he sound serious while saying it? Why was he making her question everything that he does? Why was she being so curious about him?

Damn.

Momo figured she must say something, "Oh, it's alright, Todoroki." No, it's not. "But if you need help or something, I'm just here." It's true. She felt like giving him reassurance. They were still friends, after all.

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu. And good night." No, don't hang up yet...

"Good night, Todoroki," and as soon as she replied, he ended the call. Momo stared at her phone, and felt like she should have said something more than just a simple good night. Something like see you tomorrow, or thank you for calling me, or I really want to know why you called.

But then again, she knew him. If he wanted to say something, he'll say it. She didn't like the idea of forcing him into telling her anything. No one did. But if he stayed silent about it, then the reason why he's been calling will remain a mystery to Momo forever.

Her back met the mattress again. She put a hand on her chest and felt it rise up and down. The corner of her lips turned up into a small smile. Her eyes settled on the ceiling, while her mind wandered towards a certain someone who has red and white hair. She didn't know how to recognise this feeling or is now the right time to realise it. She accidentally buried his image into her memory. Now it's gonna linger there as long as it wanted. As long as she wanted.

**_A/N : I own nothing but the mistakes._**


End file.
